All Human
by Mushroom-sama
Summary: under revision! Everyone is human,we can't help it. We have our wants, needs,our dreams. Why are artifical humans any different? They desire the same things we do, they just want to be human, is that so wrong? Is there a way to prove that they are huma
1. The Elemental Dragon Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Mushroom-sama: Welcome to the first story I will not kill! Please read and enjoy the story! Review too, so that I can see what you think of this story. On ward with the story.

The Elemental Dragon Alchemist

"There is no more hope for you Edward Elric. Say good bye, and by the power of God may you go in peace." Scar said as he placed his hand on Edward's head. The blonde headed boy didn't make any move to stop him and ignored Alphonse, his younger brother, who was yelling at him to run. Just as a red spark came from Scars arm, a gun shot was heard, making all three of them turn. There stood a girl in a black coat, black boats and grey shirt with dark blue pants. Her black hair was tied back and she held a gun in her hands. Her black eyes glared at Scar and once again shot the gun.

"Get away from him Scar. I'm not afraid to harm you if I have to." The girl said in a low commanding voice that made Edward flinch. Alphonse looked at her, then at Scar, he wanted more than anything to free Edward but he himself was trapped with his arm missing.

"So we meet again for the second time today, are you so eager to die?" Scar commented as he took his hand off of Edward's head.

"I'm not eager to die, for I am death." The girl laughed as she reloaded her gun and shot at Scar once more. One shot caught him in the arm and made him retreat away. Edward looked at the girl as she pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes, and then he gasped. He had just realized the she was a girl; he struggled to move to tell her to run away but failed when his right auto-mail arm gave away and totally didn't function.

"You're hurt badly. Talk to me, try not to black out." The girl said as she looked at the damaged auto-mail arm and leg. Running over to him quickly she scanned his flesh wounds then sighed. She ripped a part of her jacket and rapped the cloth around his waist where most of the blood was flowing from.

"W-who are you?" Edward asked as he tried to focus on her face with much difficulty.

"Now is not the time, Quick get on my back, I'll have to carry you back and quickly. Come along Mr. Alphonse. You do have two legs hopefully? I can't carry you both." The girl said as Edward tried to protest. In response Alphonse got up grabbed the other pieces of himself and ran over to the two.

"Good, now follow me to the hospital and we get you fixed in no time. Hang in there Full Metal." The girl commanded as she began to run out of the alley way and into the main blocked street.

"Why are you helping me?" Edward asked as he started to lose grip around the girl's neck.

"Focus! Don't go unconscious on me now!" the girl commanded as she run through the doors of the hospital. The three burst though the glass hospital doors, and the girl ran over to what ever nurses and doctors who were near them at the moment. Noticing Edward on her back, five nurses and three doctors quickly took Edward from the girl and carried him to the emergency room. The last thing Edward saw was the girl talking to Alphonse, when she looked over to him he then realized that she black cold eyes, where had he seen them before? As he thought he felt something going over his nose and mouth, making him black out as soon as he saw a blurry doctor talking to the others.

Few days later

Edward woke up with a start; again he had that same dream about the girl who saved his life. She was running to him in the alley, as he reached for her hand he would fall away into a hole. The girl just stood there with her hand outstretched waiting for him as he fell in the darkness. Edward shook his head to clear the images, but the images just became clearer as he opened his eyes. Looking around the room he saw that many people were chatting among themselves and didn't realize he was awake till a long blonde haired girl cried out in joy.

"ED!" She cried as she hugged him in utter happiness. The others smiled as Edward tried to defend himself but was still tackled by the girl.

"What are you doing here Winery?" Edward asked the blonde headed girl as she let go of him and suddenly took out a wrench.

"You're where once again getting into trouble and you broke your auto-mail!" Winery glared as she tightened her grip on her wrench.

"Wait you don't understand!" Edward and Alphonse quickly said as they were trying not to get hit by the wrench. Suddenly the door opened and in came a girl with five cans of coffee and juice.

"Here you go sirs, ma'am. Oh, I see that you're a wake Full Metal." The girl said in a monotone voice as she handed out the drinks to each officer in the room.

"Thank you. Now Full Metal, you cause so many problems for your short size, You even made us send my sister to look for you when you didn't get here, and then get attacked by Scar?" the man in the military uniform sighed as he teased the young boy.

"Whoa are you calling small, you flame freak! SO what are you here for Mustang?" Edward glared.

"I'm here to give you a guard and a new mission. You leave as soon as you get out of this hospital." Colonel Mustang answered as he threw a folder onto his lap. Edward picked up the folder and flipped through it.

"By the way everyone this is my younger sister. Amy Mustang, the Elemental Dragon Alchemist." Roy said as he pointed lazily too the girl who had brought in the drinks. The girl just saluted the higher officers and smiled at Winery.

"Please to meet you all." She said formally until Hawkeye smiled and she relaxed.

"Wait there is another younger alchemist! When did you take the alchemy exam?" asked a smoking blonde haired man also in a military uniform. His cigarette almost dropped to the floor but then it just hung at the lip of his mouth, how he does it we do not want to know.

"I took the test when I was 13, sir. I was a little late and missed the exam when I was 12." Amy answered, as she saluted the man.

"Havoc, we tried to keep her a secret so if any of you say a peep about her being an alchemist." Roy said warningly as he lifted his fingers in the snapping position. At once everyone edged away from the man and looked at Amy.

"I thought she was one but I thought you said you got it just last year." a black haired man with narrow glasses said as he approached Amy and rubbed her head. Amy opened her mouth to answer but Roy cut in so that nothing that didn't need to be revealed would be.

"I told her to tell every one that so don't worry about it Hughes." Roy said as he lower his hand but still kept it in that position just in case any one else had an objection to what he was going to say next.

"Now back to business, Amy you are to be Full Metal's new guard so that Major Armstrong can go back to his own duties here. While here you will be ordered to wear this uniform at all times, Aim." Roy threw a spare uniform to Amy that he had received from his blonde Lieutenant. Akayu made a face at the uniform but nodded unwillingly anyway.

"You will escort him where ever he goes and also you all are not to say one word about her being an Alchemist. From now on you are, Amy Maya, a regular solider of the military under the jurisdiction of Colonel Roy Mustang. Everyone here must now address her, until we can catch Scar that is, Lieutenant Maya." Roy said as he handed Amy a folder with the information of her new identity and her new mission.

"Now we all have to get back to work so, Lt. Maya take guard and don't let Full Metal out of your site. He's known to be some trouble." Major Hughes laughed as he pushed almost everyone out of the room. Winery waved good bye as Amy saluted the leaving officers.

"Excuse me Ms. Rockbell but I must now change into this uniform I hope do you don't mind watching these two for a minute." Amy said as she got up and went to the door.

"Call me Winery, Ms. Mustang." Winery said as she smiled at Amy. The girl turned and smiled at the blonde haired girl warmly, then nodded.

"Please call me Amy as well, Winery." Akayu smiled as she left the room with the uniform. Winery looked back to Edward who was fuming that he still had a guard even though he back to almost full health again.

"Suck it up, Ed. She's here to guard you and besides she's pretty cute too don't you think?" Winery teased as Edward turned red as he glared at the laughing blonde.

"Shut up! What are you saying? Why are you even here!" Edward shouted as he started to get up and out of the bed. Winery at once snapped up and pushed him back down. She looked away from him and then looked at Alphonse who was quietly sitting on the chair next to them.

"Al called me…I came here I soon as I could and well I found you like this. How can you be so stupid! Getting hurt and making me and granny worry about you guys all the time!" Winery cried as she stood up making the chair also fall backwards at the same time. Edward and Alphonse looked at her in shock as she ran out of the room with a slam of the door. Not saying anything both boys sat in silence for a long time until voices were heard out side the door.

"Miss Winery, are you alright? Should I get a doctor, did you get hurt?" Amy's voice questioned as she found Winery crying on the bench in front of the room. There was a surprised sniffed cry and then Winery's quiet chuckle.

"No, I'm fine, really Amy. It's just that those two are always getting hurt and yet they never tell me what's going on. I've known them for my whole life, but I guess that means nothing to them." Winery said in a slow upset voice. There was a short silence then a small creak of Amy sitting on the bench with her.

"Miss Winery, those two are, so I've heard, very stubborn. I'm sure they don't tell you anything just so that you wouldn't worry about them. If they ever need to talk to some one, you would be the one they would turn to. You guys are almost like brothers and sisters are you not? It may not seem like it now but one day they go to you for they trust you the most, Miss Winery." Amy's voice spoke calmly.

There was a small sniff before a chuckle, "Call me Winery."

A/N: Well that was the first chapter, now go click that light blue/purple button thing. Review, review!


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Mushroom-sama: It seems I got one nasty review..hmm...but I shall continue anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Beginning

Edward looked at the door in surprise and then looked away as both girls entered the room. Winery was smiling again and Amy was wearing her uniform which was a size too big but still somewhat fit her. Taking the belt from the corner table she put it around her waist, as she did so the three of them caught the sight of a sliver object inside the holder and realized it was a gun. Shivering the three looked away, while trying not to make any sign that they noticed the gun. Amy not taking any notice to this just tightened the belt and then walked over to a near by chair.

"Do you feel any better? You had quiet a fight." Amy smiled warmly as she sat down in the chair. Edward got up from the bed and then walked over to Alphonse, checked if all the pieces were there and transmuted him back to normal in a bright blue light. Amy looked at them with glazed eyes, and then snapped to focus when she realized that Edward was trying to leave the room. Standing up she brushed off her jacket and grabbed the back of Edward's hospital clothes.

"I don't think so. You wait here until you get better, sir." Amy said as she dragged him back to his bed. Her eyes sharpened as she looked down on Edward sitting down. He was glaring up at while she looked down on him, sighing Amy just sat down next to the door. Soon Winery, Edward and Alphonse started to talk again, while Akayu deiced to just watch them talk, so happily. After about an hour Alphonse was fixed and Winery left them, not with out saying something to Amy first.

"He's a bit on the rough side but if you can see under that cold metal heart, I think you'll see something you'll like. Good luck and see you again soon, Amy." Winery said quickly under her breath only so Amy could hear her first sentence. Amy looked at her run down the hallway then turned to the room again. Looking into the room she saw Edward twitched a little bit but then glared at her.

"I'm not happy about this either you know…having to guard you against Scar and following you everywhere…" the girl replied as her eyes showed a little irritation that wasn't there before.

"Then don't do it. It's that simple." Edward shot back as he lied down on his bed turning to the wall.

"I wish it was that easy. I cannot disobey orders; it would endanger more people than myself." Amy retorted as she went back to sitting in her chair in the far side of the room.

"SO you're doing this all for selfish reasons then?" Edward demanded as he turned around only to be met by a very powerful glare.

"No, haven't you been listening? I said I would endanger the people who know and have connections with me." Amy hissed through her teeth. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it, was people who didn't think nor care for the well-being of others. Now seeing Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was just another bratty kid that wanted things to go his way.

"What is it about you? Why are people going to get hurt? Are you studying on the philosopher's stone?" Edward questioned while narrowing his eyes. Amy made no sign of hearing what he had said; she just sat there looking bored at the ceiling. It was not her place to anything about things like that and let alone she wasn't even supposed to be involved with anyone who knew. Why Roy had given her this mission she did not know, but whatever the reason was Amy intended to figure it out.

"Answer me, damn it." Edward cursed as he grit his teeth and glared daggers at the girl. Still she seemed unfazed and looked right back him with bored eyes.

"Alphonse…you would be kind enough to watch your brother while I make a phone call?" Amy said as she got up and looked at Alphonse who was sweating a river at the conversation that had happened before hand. Nodding quickly, Amy smiled and left the two and quickly ran down the hall. Roy Mustang had better watch out because Amy was burning mad.

Ring….

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"He's not picking up the phone…he must know it's me." Amy hissed as she glared at the phone. Just when she was about to slam it back onto its holder a voice crackled through.

"Hello? Colonel Mustang's office." Came Hawkeye's voice through the phone.

"Lt. Hawkeye, this is Lt. Maya. I wished to speak to the Colonel for a moment. Please." Amy said in her robotic military voice. The phone was shuffled and there was a deep sigh on the other sigh of the phone.

"What do you want?" Roy's irritated voice demanded.

"What is wrong with you! Sticking me with a brat like him! All he thinks about is himself and his brother! He's so thick headed! Who in the world gave you the idea to make me is escort!" Amy hissed through the phone as quickly as she could so the civilians couldn't hear her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Actually it was the Furor's idea if you really wanted to know." Roy laughed on the other line. Amy glared at the phone the best she could before she hung the phone as softly as she could with out breaking it. Finally she reentered the room of the Elrics' and found the window opened and a note. Smacking herself on the head she swore that today was just not her day. Going over to the table she picked up the little piece of paper and read it quickly. Smirking to herself she stuffed the paper into her pocket and then gathered their stuff from the counter, after that she ran out of the hospital towards the train station.

"I think we can lose her this way." Edward said as he peaked out the window quickly stuffing his hands into his snow white gloves. Alphonse looked worriedly at the platform half hoping that Amy would arrive and half hoping she wouldn't so the two wouldn't have to fight again.

"You know…it's not a smart idea to leave all your stuff at the counter. For example, your suitcase, then your state issued pocket watch and finally your red coat." Came a voice from the seat behind them.

Edward and Alphonse looked towards the speaker but saw nothing but a sea of people in front of them. No one was wearing the blue military uniform as far as they could see. A girl sat behind Edward with a long black coat with white gloves, she was reading a newspaper and seemed to be relaxed, around them were people talking and laughing.

"I think I'm hearing stuff Al…" Edward said softly as he sat down again only to hear the voice once again.

"Well then you should have stayed in the hospital a little longer instead of running away." Came the simple reply. Edward and Alphonse still immensely confused slowly, once again looked around themselves.

"I'm starting to think that my conscious has an outside voice." Edward stated as he looked at Alphonse in question.

"Or it could be your guilt maybe?" the voice once again spoke.

"Damn it where are you?" Edward hissed as he sat in his seat not moving anything but his eyes.

"Right behind you." The voice answered simply. Edward wiped around to Amy with a smug smile on her face. Jumping back and off the seat Edward started to shake a finger at her. Amy just sighed as she waved to Alphonse, who sighed in relief that he wasn't crazy.

"Amy!" Edward stared in wonder as he got back up.

"The one and only…" she replied dully while rolling her eyes.

"Here's your stuff..."Amy said as she threw the objects over the chair and onto the seat where Edward was sitting before.

"How come you're not in your uniform?" Edward demanded in a low voice.

"I am in my uniform…" Amy rolled her eyes as she turned around for Edward to see ht e blue military uniform she was wearing, it was only the black coat that was blocking his view of the uniform. Edward cursed under his breath and then started to mumble things that were inaudible as he got back to his seat. The train jolted then started forward as the sun was setting, making everything shine gold in its light. Amy, Edward and Alphonse looked out the window and sighed simultaneously; looked like this was going to be a long trip.

A/N: Well that was the second chapter! YA! Thanks MysticChaos for your review. The rest of you, go and click that button and review! Cookies for all!


	3. One question after another

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Mushroom-sama: Well it seems there are two people who like my story so far. Happiness! On ward!

One question after another

Like most people had once said and still do now, all good things must come to an end. There was one thing that Alphonse wished would not end and that was the quiet peace that had developed during the train ride. Amy was currently looking out the window with a piece of bread half way into her mouth and Edward was sleeping lying down on the bench again.

"Hmp...Does he do anything but sleep?" Amy asked as she lifted an eyebrow at Edward who was having his limbs hanging from the chair. Alphonse laughed nervously as he looked at his elder brother. Sometimes it was surprising to others that he was, in fact, the younger sibling of the two. As Amy turned back around in her chair, she continued to eat her bread and soon she two fell asleep. It was about noon when the train came to a stop to another station, people cam on and off as usual, the three of them just stayed in their positions and soon the train was off again. Amy looked outside along the rail tracks and sighed deeply. Both ways she looked it was a long journey to and from, if they ever tried to walk along the tracks it would seem never ending.

All was quiet until a gun shot was heard and a woman screamed, Amy stayed in her current position as if unaffected by the gunshot, but still turned her eyes in the direction of the noise without a care. Her eyes were cold and sent shivers down the backs of the children who were huddling with their mothers. Five men approached Amy and pointed their guns at her head and told her to get up. Amy sat there still staring with the cold eyes.

"I said get up, brat!" one of the men yelled as Amy rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. The man fired a shot near her head but still Amy didn't flinch, however she did turn and get up.

"What do you want? Can't you see there are civilians here?" Amy retorted as she glared at the men. Three of them flinched at her cold words as the other two held their guns in her face.

"You're of the military…state you name and rank. No lying or the people here all die." The second man threatened as he pointed his gun to a child and his mother. She laughed as she started to circle around the men until she was in front of the woman and her child. Winking at them, Amy turned to the men and grinned.

"I am Amy Maya, a Lt. in the military." Amy plainly said as she crossed her arms at them and sighed in boredom. The men grinned at each other, they had found a weakling in the army and were about to hold her out for ransom. Little did they know, they had chosen the wrong person at the very wrong time, not until later did they regret their actions. Amy let her hands down to her side and quickly put on a pair of gloves, then as she secured the gloves, clapping her hands together then slowly pulling them apart. Reveal a small ball of light in the middle of her gloved hands. Taking her hands and slapped them back together, rubbing them against each other hard in the process, she ran up toward the men with speed.

Grinning, Amy lightly placed one hand on each of the two men, stunning them with an electrical shock from her hands. The third man came from behind her but as Amy turned around to shock him; the man fell with a thump onto the wooden floor of the train. Behind him Alphonse waved at her, as Edward went forward to tie up the men with the steel rope he had just transmuted.

"Who are you?" One woman asked in fright as she held her child close to her, who was also shaking in fear. Amy rubbed her hands together again but more softly before wiping them onto the side of her jacket, and then walked over to the row in where the woman and her child were.

Instead of out bursting anger, Amy bowed deeply instead turning the car of train silent once again.

"Please accept my most humble apologies, ma'am. I did not mean to frighten you and your child." Amy said as she got up to full height and smiled at the child, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a lollipop and handed to the child. The little boy looked at his mother unsure, but as soon as his mother let him go he jumped on Amy.

"Thank you for saving us Miss!" the boy laughed as he gave her a toothy grin. After the boy went back to his mother and more children rampaged Amy for sweets, all was quiet again as if nothing ever happened.

"You seem to have a way with words, Amy." Alphonse complemented as he chuckled on remembering the scene with the boy and his mother. Amy shrugged and looked out the window again, but as soon as she did Edward suddenly popped up in her face, making her jump back in surprise.

"What kind of Alchemy was that? You didn't have to use circles…"Edward question as he looked at Amy with stern eyes.

"Why do you think they call me the Elemental Dragon Alchemist? It was electrical, and I have the circles drawn into the palm of my gloves." Amy explained tiredly as she pushed his faced away, the thought of him just made her sick. Edward flung her hand away and leaned forward in his seat once more.

"I have another question…do you know about the Homunculi?" Edward asked, the question sent shivers down Amy's back but she could see that they too where shaken from word.

"I do the artificial humans, the bodies without souls." Amy mused to herself but loud enough for Edward and Alphonse to hear her. Looking at them with blank eyes and a in a cold voice she asked, "What about them?"

"You talk of them as if they were humans…" Alphonse said in surprise.

"Yea, I get that a lot, but it is because that is what they are." Amy sighed smiling.

"Human? They can regenerate, they have abilities to kill, and each took many lives of other people to be made! How can you call them, humans!" Edward demanded in a low hiss. Amy looked at him and her eyes softened a bit, but it was only for a moment.

"I met them once, a while back, before I became an Alchemist…a woman with long black hair and cold black eyes. Next was a fat person with no hair on his head at all, and a man with very long spiky hair with a crude expression on his face. I was only about seven then, when I first saw them…" Amy started to trail off as she once again turned her attention out the window, getting lost within the clear blue skies of her memory.

A/N: Since that line thing isn't working again, this will have to do for now...--;; but I would like to thank MysticChaos and Darkhand27 for their reviews. I also like the part where they run..hahaha they've all gone crazy...muwhahaha. Darkhand27, thanks for the support!Well now go press that really light blue button and review!


	4. The world of memory

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Mushroom-sama: Well we are at my fourth chapter! My how fast these stories do grow up..sniff...sniff. On with the story!

The past encounter

Flash back

"Wow! Are you guys new in town? Can I help you?" a little seven year old girl smiled. She had just been sitting on a rock before, at the edge of her small town, singing to herself a tune that her mom had taught her a few days ago. Her black was tied into a high pony tail and reached the bottom of her neck. Her matching coal black eyes glittered with happiness in seeing newcomers.

"Yes, little girl, we are looking for a man named Roy Mustang…do you know where we can find him?" the black haired woman asked as she bent down to the girl's level.

"I'm sorry but my big brother isn't home yet…but he promised to be back soon!" The girl smiled as she tugged on the woman's sleeve.

"Great, well let's kill some time here while we have it…there's nothing else to do." The man with very long spiky hair growled as he kicked the dirt.

"If you have nothing else to do can you play with me?" The little girl asked as she looked up at them with hopeful eyes. The fat person walked his way to he and started to sniff the young girl. The young girl flinched and started to back away little when she saw the fat person started to drool a little.

"Can I eat her?" The person asked frightening the girl.

"No, Gluttony, come on Envy let's go." The woman stated as she started to walk away from the girl.

"Those are weird names…like the seven sins!" The girl smiled as she watched the strangers leave her. Stopping the long haired one called Envy turned around and looked at the girl amused.

"Do you really have powers? Are you really the Homunculi? I read about you in books! People call you monsters but I don't!" The girl smiled proudly as she sat back down onto the rock she had been sitting on moments before.

"Why don't you? We kill people just to get what we want. Just so we can be human again." Envy said in a disgusted voice as he thought of the other villagers.

"I say that you guys are the same as the rest of us! Human, why you may ask? Well because you have your own wants, needs and sins. You will eventually die like we humans do, and you guys also look human on the outside." The little girl grinned as she watched Envy, Gluttony sit down in front of the rock. The woman, however, walked back to them but did not sit down; she merely looked at the girl.

"Don't you know little girl-"Envy started but was cut off by the small voice of the girl.

"Amy." She said her voice strong.

"We don't have souls, Amy." Envy finished as he watched the girl place her little hand onto her chin and think.

"And you need a soul to become a human?" Amy asked still thinking as she watched the woman nod at her.

"Well you really can create a soul, but borrowing means that you would have to kill someone else. Why would you want to be human, anyway? All we do is eat, sleep and do nothing either that or we go to war and kill each other. We humans are power hungry, we are stupid and selfish. Is that what you want to be?" Amy asked as she lowered her head in shame of the thought.

There was an interesting silence for a minute then the woman with the long black hair and cold eyes answered her question. Walking up to the younger version of Amy, she looked down at her, but eyes quiet softer than before. Amy looked up at the woman with tearful eyes and sad black coal eyes.

"That's all we wanted for years and years, but when you put it like that…still being is human is different. That is why we want it; it means we can live a normal life." The woman answered as she looked down on the child, who was staring back up her with tearful eyes.

"But you have cool powers, and can live for a very long time, you also know a lot. Why would you want to give all that up? Do you want to become normal, to become lazy, and to become stupid? I don't understand…" Amy said as she softly cried still looking up at the woman before.

"It's the only thing we have now, still no matter what you say; we still have to chase after a soul. It's our strongest desire…" The woman said as she turned away and started to walk down the road. Envy also stood up as he watched Gluttony wriggled to get up and waddle after the woman, not before waving good bye to the young girl and she doing the same.

"One day I'll become and Alchemist…then I'll be able to help people, maybe there is another way to become human without stealing someone else's soul." Amy cried out as she watched them leave. Envy stopped for a moment and turned around to face her, for a moment there was sadness in his eyes before he turned around again.

"It's really sad that one day you might have to become a sacrifice…An intelligent human like yourself. What a lose, well we'll see you around Amy." Envy sighed as he continued down the dirt patched road.

End of Flashback

Once Amy finished telling her story, she sighed and looked out the window with sad eyes. Edward stared at her in disbelief, even after hearing her story; he still couldn't let it sink in. Alphonse looked at Amy in silence, even as a child she considered the Homunculi human.

"They have the same wants, needs and feelings as we do, what makes us human and them monsters? The fact they have no soul? Then the military must not have a soul either…" Amy said as she clenched her teeth together in anger, looking down into her tightly clenched fist.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked a little softer as he leaned back in his chair and looking out the window. Amy looked up at him, it was the first time she had heard his voice so soft, and it almost made him sound like a curious child.

"We kill each other without a thought; all it takes is an order. The rebellion…was our own stupidity, our own greed for power. We are not different from them, we kill, are sinful, selfish, lustful, hungry, lazy, angry and so full of pride. Just because we have something called a soul doesn't make us different from them. A soul is nothing but the life span of how long a person can live, as replacement to them; it is the Philosopher's stone." Amy explained as she turned her face back down to look at her hands again.

"Amy…do you think of me as human?" Alphonse asked in a quiet voice, making both Edward and Amy look at him with wide eyes.

"Do you Amy, do you consider me human?" Alphonse asked in a serious tone as he looked up at Amy.

A/N: This line thing is being stubborn...but anyway review! Thank you to my other reviewers, which are still two people once again! Hahahaha! Darkhand27-I like the way I started that one too...hahaha I make Edward look so stupid! MysticChaos- I updated so um ya! To all of you just readers thanks for reading if you are but I would really like if you guys reviewed! Please! Spread the word! hahaha!Now go click that button thing with the un-named color that looks like blue!


	5. What is Your Answer?

Discalimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist...

Mushroom-sama: Sorry it took so long but I had to think of a way to answer the question, man was that hard but I came through! Without further adui Chapter 5!

What is Your Answer?

The only thing that could be heard to the three's ears was the screeching of the train wheels as it came to the final stop. The three stood up and walked out of their car in silence; there were no words that could be said at that moment. After collecting their baggage they stepped off the platform and watched the train turn around the corner into one of the many buildings for the train replacement. The silence was deafening to all of them, at that time words would have just made things worse, so no words were said. As they walked down the dirt road they passed by a few shops with people happily laughing inside. Noticing a restaurant coming up, Edward tried to lighten the mood, by saying he was starving, so they all decided to eat. That is before they would consider doing anything else in the town. It was when they were eating when Alphonse asked Amy another question.

"Why was it that you couldn't answer me? Why couldn't you answer my question?" He asked in a small voice as he looked at the table, if he could cry then he would have done that by now.

Amy looked up at him in silence then put down her fork, then taking a small sip of water she laid back in her chair. Since it was near in the evening, many people were eating enjoying their spare time and fill the restaurant with the sound of their laughter. Amy looked up at him with her sharp black coal eyes, making both brothers shiver. She just looked at both of them then turned her gaze away from them to the people around them. Alphonse didn't quiet understand, why didn't she answer? Was it that she couldn't answer him because she thought he wasn't human? Maybe it was because no matter how she told him, he still wouldn't be human to her. Alphonse bowed his head once again while thinking all these dark thoughts.

"Alphonse…look around." Amy's voice broke into his thoughts. Her voice wasn't cold, just calm. Doing as he was told Alphonse looked around at the people eating their food, talking and laughing as if they had never been sad in their entire lives. The more looked the more he began to understand the reason she wouldn't answer his question. The people around them were the answer enough, no the people around them were the answer.

"Do you see it? There are many bodies in here…but as many bodies there are there are that many souls in here too. You don't need a body to be human; you are talking about the physical necessity. Do you think they would be scared of you? Aren't you alive? Don't you laugh, cry on the inside, then move on, and think? Don't you have feelings as well? Do you not desire for something?" Amy said as she continued to look around the room of laughing people.

Edward looked at Amy weird, he was so confused, and how could someone as young as her understand all these things? She used circles to do her alchemy, so she wouldn't have the terrible knowledge of the black gates. How could she possibly understand, how did she know? Edward began to think these things as he put down his fork, he watched her with his golden eyes. Her eyes showed understanding, her facial expression showed gentleness. Edward shook his head a little before looking around himself as well, he knew what she was talking about, he had always known since that day. He smiled to himself as he watched Alphonse look around the room, he saw his brother slowly turning that metal head of his as she took in the atmosphere of the people around him.

"Alphonse as long as you can show your emotions, thoughts and actions you are alive and human. Like I said before a soul is just the amount of time someone has to live, but look at you. You are different, in that blood seal of yours is not only your soul but your own personality. You care for others, you show them _compassion_, and you care for your brother because you _love_ him. Those are not just feelings, they are special. Among the people in here I say you are the most human person." Amy smiled as she turned her gaze back to Alphonse whose eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Thank you, Amy."

Her smile was enough, it was one of those moments were words could express the feelings of a person. Spirits renewed, they all moved on from the restaurant, forgetting all the doubts they had in the beginning. As they quickly walked down the road they approached the local inn. As soon as they went inside however, there were a burst of cheers and people who rampaged Edward and Alphonse. Amy stood at the side lines with the look of shock on her face.

"Welcome back to Youswell!" They miners cried as they sat Edward and Alphonse down and opened bottles of beer. They started to talk as Amy sighed and started to talk with the chief miner to see how much a night at the inn cost. She shook her head as she watched the two brothers laughing in the crowd of miners. Turning her coal black eyes away from the crowd she closed her eyes in thought. Still doesn't change the fact they had gone through a lot in the past. After opening her eyes again she stood there for a moment listening to the laughter, it sounded so happy that it made even her smile. So she saw the head miner and walked over to him to talk about the expense of staying for the night.

"How much would it be for two rooms and four meals?" Amy asked as she was about to get out her wallet. The miner grinned as he looked at the young officer with mischief written all over his eyes.

"Two hundred…" He started to say as he watched Amy start to count her money.

"Thousand." He finished making Amy drop her wallet in surprise and look up in shock.

"Did you say Two hundred Thousand?" she asked as she picked up her wallet from the floor.

"Yes I did." The chief miner said as he watched Amy stare at him with wide eyes. It was then he started to laugh, while the once noisy crowd was now pay attention to them.

"I'm kidding, it thirty thousand sens, miss." The miner chuckled as Amy just nodded her head slowly as if not believing him. The room then erupted with laughter as Amy started to cough embarrassed while handing over the money to the head miner.

One night and morning later

"Ed, get up! I think you had enough sleep!" Alphonse threatened as he tried to drag Edward. Alphonse groaned as he grumbled about how lazy his brother was, until Edward hit him with his right hand. Amy and Alphonse had to drag a sleeping Edward it the train station as they said their good-byes to the good people who had helped them. It was a long time before Alphonse was finally able to wake Edward, who had no clue they were on a train heading to another area already. Amy who was reading a book watched both boys from behind her book with an amused look on her face.

"I'm up…can't a person get any sleep around here?" Edward growled as he got up and out of the room. Alphonse and Amy waited a few seconds before they heard stomping and the door thrown back with such force that it shook the frame just a little. There in the middle of the door was standing a very surprised Edward, pointing out the window with a shaky finger.

"Why are the trees moving!" he demanded while still pointing out the window. Alphonse coughed which sounded strangely like a laugh while Amy put down her book and looked at Edward with a smile on her face.

"Here let me help you…It's a square…you can opened it…it's called a window." Amy said very slowly as if she was speaking to a two year old child. Edward glared at her yelling that he knew that it was a window, Amy just shrugging saying he could've fooled her sarcastically. Huffing, Edward sat down the realized he didn't have any idea where they were going, so he turned to Alphonse ignoring Amy as she picked up her book and started to read once more.

"Where are we going, Al?" Edward asked as he shot Amy a look as she muttered something under her breath.

"We have to move on to Zeminitine brother…" Alphonse answered as he looked out the window. He could hear his elder brother groan to himself and then mutter something to himself about a certain taller yet younger blonde haired boy. Alphonse had a glint in his eyes as he looked at Edward, then turning to see Amy looking at him weird.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked a bit surprised as she closed her book and crossed her arms.

"Can you tell me what is so amusing, Alphonse?" Amy questioned as she looked at him with a smirking face. Alphonse thoroughly confused, looking to his brother in question. However Edward shook his head to tell him that he didn't know what she meant either. So both boys looked back at her as she smiled and started to chuckle at their confused faces.

"I didn't laugh did I brother?" Alphonse asked Edward once again shook his head.

"You were smiling." Amy answered the hanging question in the air.

"H-how did you know that!" Alphonse asked as he lean forward quickly.

"Your eyes were twinkling and they seemed like you were laughing." Amy said as she leaned in and slightly hit Alphonse on the head with her book before smirking again. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other in surprise, a person they barley knew, already knows more about Alphonse than most people do. Edward leaned back in his seat while watching the young girl in front of him. Once he thought about it, it would be an interesting journey after all. Letting his thoughts trail off, Edward looked out the window at the passing scenery of beautiful fall colored leaves.

* * *

Mushroom-sama: Oh Beautiful GOD! The line thing works! dances around 

Mushrooms: sees her dancing and dance with her 

A/N: Ok Finally this chapter is up! Happiness! Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! Let me tell you something before I do anything else, because of school I will update at least once a month but not on a certain date each time. (more like I will try to update every month) But keep me on your alert list or something like that so you guys know when I do! If I'm feeling nice or maybe on a holiday, I might update or make a special episode, key word...'might'. 

Thanks to my two faithful readers, MysticChoas and Darkhand27, you guys are the best and deserve chocolate muffins! throws muffins hahahaha, till the next time then. Remeber to review. 


	6. Unexpected Encounters

Mushroom-sama: Man...I'm really sorry for the really long wait for this chapter.

Mushroom minions: Gomen!!

Mushroom-sama: I can only hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I won nothing except Amy!!!!

* * *

Unexpected Encounters

"Wow this place is a little quieter than the last time we came…"Edward laughed uneasily as he saw the empty streets, a drop of sweat slowly rolled down the back of his head as Alphonse watched a dust ball roll by. Amy looked just around the town and noted that all the windows were bolted; the doors had wooden blocks nailed onto them as if to keep something out. What could have frightened an entire town so much that everyone had bolted and boarded their doors? No answer came to Amy as she thought; all she knew was that it had to be a terrible, what ever it was.

Some how it all troubled her greatly, she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as she continued to walked along side of Edward and Alphonse. Alphonse gave her a worried glanced as he watched the young officer's black coal eyes shift back and forth from one house to another, her hand slowly inching towards her back holster. He could not understand what made her so uneasy, even his ignorant brother could tell something was keeping her on the edge. Finally the girl relaxed her arms at her sides and sighed. Nothing life threatening had happened yet. All seemed well until suddenly a child, with blonde hair and green overalls, crashed into Amy from the rear. Not expecting the boy to fall against, Amy tipped forward and would have rebalanced herself however the child's weight made her fall on her stomach not too gracefully.

"Ugh…" was all that came out of the young girl's mouth as she fell onto the dirt road. At once the little boy jumped onto his feet and apologized for practically tackling her. Amy smiled gently as she picked up herself and brushed off her clothes. Alphonse at once recognized the boy and happily called out as Edward scowled.

"Fletcher!" Alphonse happily greeted as the boy hugged Alphonse around the waist, with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again Al and Ed!" the little boy greeted and then he sheepishly smiled at Amy who was dusting herself off. Seeing the boy's expression she smiled kindly and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Amy. Don't worry about before." She said kindly as they boy shook her hand while blushing in embarrassment.

"Fletcher, where's Russell and everyone else?" Edward asked as he looked around the once city of gold and the now ghost town. At once the little boy's expression changed from embarrassment to fear as he turned a bit pale.

"I can't tell you…They'll get mad at me." Fletcher said as he started to back away but then Alphonse caught his small arm. Amy looked at him, kneeling down to his level and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell us, at least tell us what they look like?" Edward said as he looked at the young boy who looked at him and the female teenager in front of him. Then with a look of determination he grabbed her hand and started to drag Amy away, leaving Alphonse, who let go of his arm in surprise, and Edward to chase after the two. Amy let herself be dragged for a while for she did not know the roads of that town and thought it would be very dangerous indeed is she had gone on her own without Alphonse or Edward. Who knew what kind of trouble Edward would cause in her absence but it would be even worse it she got lost and never find them again. Sighing Amy just followed Fletcher, weaving through the tight gaps of the buildings.

The thought of Alphonse trying to squeeze through the buildings made her almost laugh. That would be a funny sight to see one day, Amy mused as she ran. Soon the two had reached a small house in the outskirts of the town that had an apple orchid that was in full bloom. The young blonde haired boy was breathing heavily, but still he didn't stop until he reached the house and threw the wooden door wide open.

"Brother!" he called out as the door knob slammed into the wooden wall.

"Fletcher, is that you, where have you been?" a voice asked from the shadows of the house, making the boy stop in mid-step. Amy felt a chilling presence and protectively pushed the young blonde haired boy behind her. Narrowing her eyes she scanned the room, while reaching for her gun in her back holster.

"What's wrong Fletcher?" the voice sneered as a young boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes walked out from the shadows. He wore a white shirt and dark green pants, with a sinister grin on his face. Fletcher shook from behind Amy as she bent low and loaded her gun, as her attention was occupied with her gun, the blonde boy attacked her. Dodging the boy's foot and pushed the smaller child outside, Amy at once prepared herself for battle. Leveling her gun she fired two shots at the boy's foot only meaning to disable him. However as soon as the bullet hit his foot the wound in the flesh, it started to heal.

"Homunculi!" the black eyed girl gasped as she dodged more attacks. She watched the boy carefully as he suddenly changed into a taller man with very long black hair and black attire.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little girl I met years before." The man sneered as he causally walked towards her. Amy looked around the room, through the front door she could see Edward and Alphonse finally caught up to them and were occupied with keeping Fletcher safe from a fat man and a woman.

"What do you want with these people? Where are they?" Amy asked as she looked back to the man, firing a shot at the floor once he got too close to her. The man jumped back but smiled evilly to the young officer as he started to circle around her.

"I don't think you should be the one asking the questions here. Not that I would give you any answers anyway." The man grinned as he changed his appearance into a familiar little black haired and eyed girl. Amy's face had lost its color, black eyes grew wide, and her body shook as she watched the transformation. She feared the image and he knew it, but what he didn't expect was that fear made her a little desperate.

Though her hands were slightly shaking and her body had lost its warmth, Amy fired her gun one round after another. She shot the image of the little girl over and over again. She feared the past far more than the future or present, knowing this fear would endanger people; Amy tried to clear her mind. She closed her coal black eyes and steady the gun in her hand, after a spilt second she opened them then fired another shot.

"I know you, Envy. I won't be afraid anymore…There is no more room for fear." Amy glowered darkly as she continued to fire rounds. However as she was reloading her gun, Envy took the chance to send a powerful kick into her stomach, sending the dark haired girl flying out the door way. As soon as she was out of the door frame Amy hit the base of a tree creating a huge explosion of dust only to leave her groaning as she laid face down on the dirt floor. Her left hand was under her body as her right hand, which reached for the gun, which happened to land just a ways further than her head. The young officer could hear someone calling her name but Envy's voice drowned it out of her head. All the she could hear was his cold,cruel laughter.

"AMY! Where are you going? We haven't finished talking yet; do stay a while so I can have the honor of killing you!" Envy laughed as he dashed out the wooden doorway, heading toward the fallen officer. Out of the corner of his eye Edward noticed Envy heading towards the fallen girl, he quickly transmuted his right arm into a sharp blade and started to charge at Envy. However as the blonde boy ran toward the homunculus, the woman, he was fighting just moments ago, extended her weapon, so that it stopped right in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere Elric." The woman spoke in a bored voice until a gun fire caught her attention. Looking down she saw that her arm had been shot and healing. Turning her head slightly she saw Amy's right hand aimed at her arm, the girl's body twisted so she could aim better.

"Amy!" Alphonse called out as he ran toward the immobile female and picked her up quickly, tossing her over his right shoulder roughly. Just as he was about to grab Fletcher to run away, the fat man opened his mouth wide as he lunged for the two. But in the nick of time Amy managed another shot, from Alphonse's shoulder, landing it right in between the fat man's eyes.

"Ow, Lust it hurts!" The man whined as he pressed against the wound and started to jump around. The woman tired to refrain from rolling her eyes as she retracted her weapon, which was her razor sharp nail. Before she could retort anything, Envy's voice growled at them in anger. She knew at that point he had forgotten the entire reason that they were in the small town in the first place and sighed.

"Gluttony, stop fooling around and get them! Eat them! Kill them, Lust!" Envy roared as he started to transform into a large lion. Yet Amy saw the chance to escape and at once shouted on the top of her lungs in order to get Edward's attention.

"Get out of here! Quick!" Amy shouted to Edward and Fletcher from Alphonse's shoulder. Edward saw Amy quickly rubbing her hands together and threw a ball of light toward the three homunculi. Taking chance of the diversion, Edward grabbed Fletcher by the collar and ran through the streets and toward the train station. He did not bother to look back to check for his brother for he knew that the other two would be safe.

Edward decided that it was about time that he needed to know what was happening in the town. So as soon as the two males reached the train station and hide behind the ticket master's booth, Edward turned to the frightened blonde haired boy.

"Fletcher, are you ok? Where is everybody? What happened to this town…?" The blonde boy asked in concern as the little one started to cry. It seems that Fletcher had tried to say something through his tears but not a single, understandable, word came out of his mouth. So he abandoned the thought and continued sob silently, making the atmosphere more awkward, for Edward, than it had been before. Not knowing what to do, Edward pat him on the head carefully, but still the child cried. Meanwhile Amy was still being carried by Alphonse after they had reached the other side of the train station.

"Alphonse, you can put me down now. I can walk you know." Amy spoke in a bored voice as the younger of the Elrics was looking for his elder brother. However Alphonse continued to carry her on his shoulder as if he had never heard her in the first place. Amy muttered something inaudible; she knew that the younger one would not let her down until they were in a completely safe area.

"Amy…where do you think brother went?" Alphonse asked quickly in a quiet voice, hoping not to get caught by any of the homunculi. Amy pointed to the blonde head poking out of the ticket master booth just behind them, then turned Alphonse's head so he could see. Alphonse sighed inwardly as he saw his brother get his foot caught on the counter and fall over the side not to gracefully.

"Don't think you have won…we are letting you live. Do not forget that." Lust announced as she extended one of her razor sharp nails so that they hit the booth just below Edwards's foot. With that the three of them left, still leaving Edward with his right foot in the air and Amy on the dirt floor once again, for Alphonse had dropped her in panic that his brother was going to lose his other leg. For sure now Amy understood the wonderful joys of traveling with the Elric brothers, having to live every day as if it was her last. All Amy hope for, in her current state, was that she did not severally break anything before the reached Central again, or else she would have a painstaking time looking after the life threatening danger prone, namely Edward Elric. Fletcher watched the three converse with each other, Amy shouting at Edward for being so clumsy and unaware, as Edward yelled at her for being so weak. Alphonse trying to smother the two teenagers' tempers, while helping Amy to stand up right.

"I'll show you weak Elric!" Amy roared as she quickly grabbed Alphonse's head, the closest thing to her at the moment, and threw it with all her might into Edward's face. The blonde teenager receiving his brother's head at full force then slowly falling backward in agony.

"Amy!" Alphonse whined as his body waved its arms around in the air in protest. However the young officer ignored him for she was too busy gloating in her victory. Somehow it is kind of hard to see these three to be the ones to greatly change the future. Perhaps if they went one baby step at a time...

"Ha! In your face! That is what you get for calling me weak! I can beat your sorry but any day!" Amy proclaimed as she punched a fist into the air.

"Not on your life! I'll get you for this, just you wait!" Edward snapped as he held his face and threw back his brother's head at the two on the road just ahead of him. Amy causally side stepped out of the way and caught the head with her good arm, after giving it back to Alphonse she stuck out her tongue in mockery.

"Brother, how you can you throw my head around like that!?" Alphonse demanded as he shook a finger at his elder who was fuming at the top of the stairs to the station.

"I'll get you Mustang!" Edward shouted as he speed down the stairs and started to chase after Amy who ran in the opposite direction.

"Catch me if you can...You can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread man! Hahahahaha!" Amy started to laugh, finally loosening up a bit and making Alphonse smile. And so Amy let herself free, for the time being, from her duties as Edward slowly broadened his horizons on the power of girls. Hopefully things could only get better from her on out...hopefully.

* * *

Mushroom-sama: There you go another chapter!!! YAAAA!!!! Now please review and erm...ya 

Mushroom minions: Review! Review! 

Mushroom-sama: Oh and many thanks to my reviewers! MysticChaos, DarkHand27 and ( a new person!!!) Eternal Darkness! THANK YOUUUU!!!!! 


End file.
